A Different Day
by SaggySaggySaggy
Summary: Zoro has a different day aboard the Sunny


**Author's Note: Hello well this is my first try at a fan fiction. Obviously I am fan of one piece. I am kind of new too fan fiction and I am not sure what OC is or one shots. Anyway on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece if I did I would be the Pirate King**

**Warning: Zoro Robin Nakamaship. Rating T I guess.**

**A Different Day**

Zoro looked around the ship while pretending to be asleep. It was a habit he developed at an earlier age and he couldn't help it. That damn orange haired sea witch was at her Mikan grove.

"_**Luckily I am pretending to sleep or that damn witch might increase my debt again"**_ thought Zoro

Zoro continued looking round Sunny and found the Ero cook doing his shitty flirtations and the love heart eye and swooning over the damn witch

"_**Shitty Ero cook with his pathetic spinning and dancing over girls, I can't blame him though he was with okamas for 2 years. **_Zoro pondered on that thought and then laughed he could imagine Sanji in a pink Toto dancing around the kitchen.

Zoro again continued his scan of the ship deck and to no surprise did he find Luffy and Chopper staring in amazement at the many things Franky could do with his new body like the nipple lights

"_**Bakas finding something so stupid so funny"**_ he thought as Chopper and Luffy stared in pure delight and amazement at some other useless function which created multicoloured puffs of smoke from his fingers

Zoro scanned the deck for Usopp and found no trace of him. He looked upwards still not revealing to anyone he was awake and saw a vine growing underneath the crows nest as Usopp swung on it shouting a manly "ahhhhhhhhhhahhhhhah" and he rolled as landed and quickly sniped targets he had placed earlier on the ship. Chopper and Luffy had turned in time to see the display and where so shocked and amazed that there tongues wiggled in a squiggly line and their eyes popped out of their heads in a comical manner

"_**Usopp has grown a lot physically but still the same idiot before we get separated" **_

Zoro scanned the deck looking for the last of his nakama. He finished scanning the deck and still hadn't seen the last of his nakama

"_**Ill check the aquarium for brooke" **_Zoro thought

As Zoro neared the aquarium he heard a soft humming. It had to be Brooke no one else hummed so well. Zoro pushed upon the door and looked at his nakama singing to the fish and apologising for using them as food not that they understood, Zoro chuckled at his nakama's antics even though Brooke was the oldest he was still just as immature as Luffy but still Zoro was troubled because he hadn't found his last nakama. He scanned the rest of the ship to no avail only one place left to search but the first crew mate was scared to go near there in case Nami increased his debt to her. Zoro took a deep breath, wrapped his hand round the handle and twisted and pulled and what he saw shocked him. It was Robin on her bed looking at some of the crew's possessions and crying

"Robin" Zoro said

"Ah Zoro I didn't hear you come in" Robin said drying her eyes

"Robin what is this about?" Zoro inquired he knew now he had caught Robin like that she couldn't evade his questions

"Well Zoro I feel guilty I ruined all your life's after you rescued me from the Enies Lobby" she began crying again

Zoro had a look of confusion on his face he didn't understand what Robin meant .

"How did you Robin?" Zoro was curious to know this answer.

"Franky had to move out of his home because he rescued me and now he is a wanted criminal and always being chased by marines and I nearly got Chopper killed and forced him to transform into a monster and he nearly died from that too" Robin bit her lower lip to stop herself crying out.

Zoro sat on the bed next to Robin and put his hand on her shoulder. He had to think of something comforting.

"Franky choose to help you because he has a strong believe in people and he couldn't stand that Spandam idiot and plus he wanted to sail with his dream ship anyway and Chopper knew what would happen if he took a third rumble ball but he did it to save you because you're his nakama" Zoro didn't know what else to say other then this which was basically the truth.

Robin couldn't find a counter argument to Zoro's point.

"And what about Usopp each time he tried to save me I pushed him away and now he has bounty under his nickname Sogeking and nobody recognizes him as the true person on the bounty poster" she began to cry again at the thought of hurting one of her nakama's dreams.

Zoro squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Robin because you rejected Usopp each time he tried to save you it's the reason he came back to the crew each time you pushed him away he came back more determined and in the end he saw his usefulness in the crew and don't you think when he was shooting those marines he had a chance to show us all how much stronger he has become" Zoro thought this was the better thing to say.

Robin tears subsided for a moment and then she resumed crying

" Nami now has a bounty she didn't want all just to rescue me now she cant have peace in town without people constantly questioning her and pointing her out" Robin muttered tearfully.

"You don't think Nami truly didn't prepare for the worst about the bounty and do you honestly think Nami could stand it with Ero cook and no other female companions?" Zoro questioned her.

Robin chuckled slightly at the Question.

"Nami would be most frustrated if I wasn't there" she chuckled again at that thought.

Zoro looked down at Robin's hands and saw she was holding something black a knife?

"Oi Robin what's that in your hand" Zoro demanded she couldn't have been serious about hurting herself.

"Zoro this is yours" she looked up at him tearfully and offered him the rusted blade

**_Yubashiri! I am sure i left it at the Rumbar pirates burial site. _**Zoro recalled this memory and played it over in his mind till he was sure he threw it away. What Robin said confirmed it all

"After you thought on the bridge of hesitation and i saw your blade rust I felt so guilty I thought your dreams had died because you lost that blade" she began crying harder then before.

"Oi Robin you think my dreams have died because I lost one blade. Swords are replaceble true nakama are not how would I be able to live with myself each day knowing I let one of my crewmates dream die just so i could keep my own. I nearly died at thriller bark for one of our nakama why should any of you be any different" Zoro questioned her.

"Thank you Zoro" Robin cried as she wrapped her arms around Zoro shoulders. Zoro turned a brilliant shade of red.

"No need to thank me or any of the crew everything we did during Enies Lobby we did it for you" Zoro muttered.

"Thank you for the talk Zoro" she kissed him gently on the cheek

She walked towards the deck of the Sunny. Zoro stood there and this day would be burned into his mind because this day was a different day because Robin had let her shield down and had a heart to heart conversation with him and also kissed him. He would remeber this because it embaressed him. Today was truly a Different day.

**Yeah thats the end of the story. Sorry if the characters seemed like different people I tried my best. I done this story because I feel there arent enough Zoro Robin Nakamaship stories. Reviews and Flame and hate are welcome. Constructive critism would be much apprecited. **


End file.
